marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Commando
Captain Commando is a video game character, and the former mascot of the video game company Capcom. His name being derived from that of his company (Cap'tain '''Com'mando). He is a blonde superhero wearing a visor and a white and blue costume with a large star on his chest. Origins He originally appeared in instruction manuals for Capcom games during the developer's earliest days of game production in the mid-1980s, thanking the player for purchasing the game. In that early rendition, he did not have glasses, wore two large medallions with the letter 'C' around his neck, and brandished a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. He was eventually given a beat 'em up game of his own with his present design in 1991 (simply named Captain Commando); however, the game did not catch on with avid arcade players, and Captain Commando was replaced as Capcom's mascot after characters from more popular games, such as the Mega Man and Street Fighter II series, came into vogue. The character was resurrected in 1998 and 2000 as a playable fighter in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. In 2005, the character was resurrected again as a playable unit in the crossover RPG Namco x Capcom (released only in Japan). In both games, he is aided by his three partners in the Commando Team. Profile Like most of his peers in the Commandos, his origins are in mystery as well. Though born in the US in the year 2000 and was 26 years of age, he was able to obtain special ruby shades that allow him to summon his armor. His weapons include an Energy Glove, allowing him to use his special moves such as Captain Corridor, emitting high voltages of electricity and the Captain Fire, emitting fire from the same glove as well. A performed action called Captain Sword actually assembles his entire team from his original game to attack. Gameplay Captain Commando is one of the many jack-of-all-trades type characters, not only that, most of his normal moves boast some good usage and reach. One thing unique about the Captain is that his throw has random effects, either he attacks the foe himself or one of his teammates pop in to do the job. In MVC1 and MVC2, Captain Commando's Captain Corridor is one of the best anti-air moves in the game, making him great in terms of baiting, punishing, and it makes him a godly assist in MVC2. Special Attacks *'Captain Fire: ' Also called Captain Cannon in the original Captain Commando games, Cap makes a gout flame shoot out from his gauntlet. This attack can also be used in the air, and reaches full screen very quickly. *'Captain Corridor: ' Cap slams the ground with his fist creating a giant pillar of electricity. This move comes out VERY quickly. The punch button pressed determines the range at where the attack erupts, with LP being right at Cap's position, MP being one cm forward, while HP is sweep distance. *'Captain Kick: ' Cap flies forward with a flaming kick. Stronger kick buttons mean a higher arc of flight. Knocks down if it hits. *'''Commando Strike (Sho/'Jennety'/'Hoover'):' Depending on the attack buttons you press, this move summons one of the following characters. Cannot be used after if any other moves that involve them, thus they must be offscreen first. **'Sho: ' Sho the Ninja takes a swipe with his sword, this is NOT an overhead attack. **'Jennety: ' Jennety the Mummy spins around with his knives, hits very high, best used as an anti air move. **'Hoover: ''' Hoover the Baby in a mech shoots himself out as a missile. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Captain Sword (Level 1): ' After summoning the Commando Squad for assistance, Cap and his three teammates create a huge energy beam that slices downward like a knife. While you can use this as anti air, the damage is pretty weak as it's the last couple of hits that take off the most power, though if used right below an airborne opponent it does massive damage. Can OTG. *'Captain Storm (Level 1): ''' After signaling his crew, Cap dashes at his opponent and attempts a flying uppercut. If it connects, the opponent is hurled through the air, where he is attacked by Sho, Jennety, and Hoover multiple times. Captain Commando finishes them off with a Captain Corridor as he falls back to earth. Artwork CapCom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes 617-Captain_Commando.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face 230a44b0d140f1bac735ec28e1224e5d.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Heroes and Heralds Card Sprites Trivia * Captain Commando seems to be a 4th Wall Breaker, as he is aware that he is on a Capcom video game. He was originally created to be one, as he appeared on many Capcom game manuals, thanking the player for buying the game. Also, he has three win quotes on MvC1 who prove his 4th Wall Breaking personality: "Game play is the key", "Thank you for playing this game" and "The first Capcom game was Vulgus, back in 1984". * Captain Commando makes cameo appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Days of Future Past stage on the giant wanted poster(along with others MvC2 characters).It shown that he's been slain.He also appear in Deadpool ending. Also See Captain Commando's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Captain Commando's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Captain Commando Category:4th Wall Breakers